mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Target/Decor Guide
This article will attempt to list all of the known decor packages used by Target. Prototype 1993 (P93) Debuting circa 1992, this was the first decor package to categorize sections of the store layout into color-coded zones, or "worlds" (red, yellow, green and blue). Department signs are white with black text and a colored bar matching the color of the store zone that particular department is located in. Stripes run across the perimeter of the store on off-white walls, matching the colors of the store zones. P93 in use in Johnson City, TN, which opened in 1993 Prototype 1997 (P97) This package originally made its debut with the first Target Greatland stores in 1990 (known as G97), where wall icons/neon script This circa 1994-1995. It is identical to P90, but with the wall stripes replaced by wavy neon matching the store zone colors. The P97 name may be inaccurate as there are examples of pre-1997 store openings originally using this decor. SuperTarget Early SuperTarget stores featured a modified version of the G97 decor, retaining most features and rectangular signage. In later implementations, the grocery package was revamped to feature farm-inspired wall decor and concrete floors as well as green aisle markers. This design would continue through S01. P97 in use in Horn Lake, MS Prototype 2001 (P01) Debuting in 2001, the P01 package was similar to P97 and featured subdued neon as well as overhead signage featuring a new font and color scheme. The yellow world was removed and used for the Food Avenue section. New aisle markers were also introduced with wider text. For 2002, the wall neon text was replaced with a solid script. P01 in use in Mansfield, OH Prototype 2004 (P04) Debuting in 2004 after some prototype stores opening in 2003, this brought about a drastic change. Walls across the entire store are now red. Neon is still present, but is now in the shape of white half-bullseyes (similar to Target's logo) and curves. Department signs are now shaped in a "canoe" design with a white inner piece and a red wraparound piece bearing the department name. The aforementioned signage was tested in several Target stores starting in 2002. Aisle markers were retained from P01, albeit exclusively in red. SuperTarget The grocery section of SuperTarget stores were brought in line with the rest of the decor package, featuring a red color scheme akin the rest of the store. Aisle markers were in a rounded triangle shape with red paper flaps denoting items along with a spot for imagery. From March 2007, a slight update was conducted to the S04 decor package, featuring new grocery aisle markers in a canoe shape akin to general overhead signs. P04 in use in Viera, FL Prototype 2009 (P09) Early variant Debuting in 2009 after some prototype stores opening in 2008, it is identical to P04, with minor changes. Department sign fonts are now streamlined rather than stretched (as used in P04). The half-bullseye neon is eliminated, leaving solely the "curve" neon within vestibules and interior walls. Aisle markers are refreshed to feature a round dot for aisle number and smaller text. Bilingual signage now features Spanish text in a smaller size. Later variant Debuting in 2010, all neon is done away with entirely, with only small red accent pieces/lanterns decorating the walls. P09 in use in Olive Branch, MS Prototype 2013 (P13) Department signs are now in a flat shape, with a pictogram of a typical item sold by a particular department next to the department name. This package was nearly identical to P09, aside from signage differences. This package was mainly used in CityTarget and Target Canada stores, though some mainstream stores received this signage style starting in October 2013. P13 department signs in use in Lexington, SC Prototype 2017 (P17) remodeled into P17.]]The current decor design, debuted in 2016. Walls are a mix of red and gray, now featuring backlights rather than wall fixtures. Department signs are identical to P13's, though smaller stores use an all-lowercase design for sign text. Most of these characteristics are bundled together with Target's partial Innovation remodels focused on certain departments such as grocery, softlines and electronics. As part of Target's 2017-2020 remodel wave, implementations of this decor package have varied. While certain stores have plain designs reminiscent of previous remodels, others contain elements such as concrete floors, round actionways featuring product displays, and sculpted ceilings. Category:Decor Guides